Forum:Phasewalk strategies
The phasewalk strategies are decent, although they are very scattered and use different terminology. They repeat almost the same strategy, in sometimes different words on several pages. Lilith's interconnected skills are the most complex in borderlands and can be approached in several different ways. I propose articles with general known strategy which can be linked to, from the main pages. For instance: an article of "Phasewalk healing" which gives the collective strategies of said healing and then can be linked to each skill that phasewalk healing uses. eg. In Hit & Run the strategy section is very long. It can just be the following: This skill is used in the Phasewalk healing and/or Phasewalk melee strategies (and to a lesser degree the Phasewalk elemental damage strategy). The strategy articles I propose is the known strategies of Phasewalk healing, Phasewalk melee, and Phasewalk elemental damage. (and no, I am not going to include double phase blasting LOL) It is just a proposal to collect the strategies and get them off main pages, keeping them less scattered. This can give the opportunity to give deeper explanations for each one, rather than just hint at different ones in the skills. It also gives the opportunity to easily redirect skills to the strategy, rather than repeat the same thing. What does everyone think about that? or should we just do forums for main page links? 01:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Comments I don't really see why not. My question is this, however: if you were to make this move, would you be creating brand new pages for each strategy type, or would they be subpages of one, overarching index (such as Phasewalk Strategies linking to Phasewalk Strategies/elemental damage)? -- 01:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) That sounds like the best plan... although I am not sure how to do that (only have an idea EDIT:how) 01:37, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Would there be a main page that gives all the other pages as links? Sounds good to me, I like consolidated, relevant information. Also, yes 'best robot', that's about the best way to do that. Phasewalk links to Phasewalk Strategies which links to all the strategies which could all link back to Phasewalk. __ekflagristoj 03:48, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Check. I have seen pages like that before. I will check to see how they are structured. 04:00, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Well, I can't seem to find it now LOL. I checked the wiki help site and nothing. Can someone give me a link to claptrap's aforementioned page type with subpages? Funny note: while in wiki help, I was able to revert multiple pagewipes by a nik224 using the technique happy gave me. LOL 06:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) +1 internet for the best robot yeah. Something like this page, Category:Items The subcategories would be Phasewalk Healing/elementaldmg/etc, and 'Pages in this category' would be links to the more specific information than the subcategories. __ekflagristoj 14:55, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I must be locked out of that page. When I go to edit to see the code, I get a blank page. I am tenacious though, I will do research till I fall asleep, which is soon LOL. I have found the method and made some content but the pages may be incorrect. I will expand on the content when I have time. 14:42, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, back to the drawing board. I have discovered a great way to create pages that are exclusively for wiki use, while at the same time being totally unofficial, therefore, should immediately be deleted. LOL. Anyway, there is a project that needs more urgent attention first. Maybe I can get to all of this by the end of the weekend. 12:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) You could also add(or i could help) the Class Mods that would be beneficial to each type of strategy, such as Plaguebearer, Tormenter, Firefly for the Elemental strategy, and then Defender for another etc. 16:09, March 11, 2011 (UTC) That is an extremely good point. I hadn't thought of that. It MAY bog down the strategies? It is worth it though. And thank you very much in offering to help :D 16:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) nah it shouldnt bog down the page, just have a line with the small list of class mods that are useful with each strategy and have them link back to the Class_Mod#Siren page. 16:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Just goes to show you... I actually deleted "but I implicitly trust you" and put It is worth it though. Smacking forehead 16:32, March 11, 2011 (UTC)